


Eat It

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: Scouts a lil twatbut u dont punish the kid for nicking ur snacks by giving em more snacks
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Eat It

"Doktor? DOKTOR!" The Heavy turned back to see his Medic slagging behind him, riddled with burns and bullet wounds.

"Eat sandvich, doktor!" 

"Ah, danke, mein freund..." the medic huffed, determined to carry himself those few painful steps between him, the Heavy, and-

"Thanks, pal!" Loud and high pitched and followed by an infuriating laughter. The Scout caught his snack in his mouth and rushed right back unto the battlefield, leaving the slower man to catch unto the aftermath of the brisk encounter and the knocked out Medic in his arms.

——————————

Happy with himself and without any regard for his teammates.

"SCOUT!" An angry roar made him jump unto his feet, but before he knew it, the Heavy pushed him right back down by his shoulders and crouched, towering in front of him. 

Scout shrunk in on himself in the Heavy's shadow. His attempt to crawl backwards was stopped by another strong wall of a man, he realized, with the Medic looking down on him.

"H-Hey, big guy, this isn't about your sandwich is it?"

Unmoving.

Unhearing.

Made Scout's yapping louder and more incessant.

"C'mon! Yer freakin' me out here! If it makes ya feel any better, it was real delicious-"

**"If leetle man wants meat in his mouth so badly..."** Those words delivered in a thick russian accent got an immature and high pitched giggle out of the Scout.

"Hey man, I don't think you realize how that sounds."

The two men shared a nod and a glance at the boy between them. _Bad behavior cannot go unpunished_, that's how they were both raised, and they turned out as stand up men.

Large, strong hands grabbed the Scout's face as he was pulled into the Heavy's crotch, fingers squeezing way too harshly on his soft skin, red marks stamped clearly even on top of flushed cheeks, and his lips presented with a thick cock, large and soft. 

"Woa, get that thing away, bud! I'm not gay!" The scout squeaked from the side of his mouth.

"Zis is a disciplinary procedure. You're not supposed to derive pleasure from it."

The medic pushed the Scout's head forward, leaving him nowhere to go but unto the dick in front of him. He whined and kicked and struggled to no avail, until it was finally crammed into his mouth, past spilling insults and sharp buck teeth, both of which didn't seem to concern the man inside him. 

"You will eat!"

The heavy thrusted deeper down the Scout's whiny throat. 

"You will learn lesson!" 

He hardened by the second.

"You w-will- Hah-" 

The mouth around him was no longer squirming. No struggles or teeth scraping over him. Loud, muffled noises went lower and reverberated through his large body and made him lose all strength in his legs and fall forward on his knees. 

The Scout hummed through a full mouth. His vision blurred and his eyes rolled up, the asphyxiating length in his throat and the ridges of flesh a playground for his tongue raised tears in his eyes and a tent in his pants that he wasn't rational enough to explain. He was enjoying this more than he ever thought he could.

The now hard and dripping meat slicked out of his mouth, and the Scout desperately tried to follow it before he realized he could breathe again, taking in air with a moan, the weight on top of him lifted and his hands now free quickly shot to his crotch and palmed himself through fabric. Unfortunately for his erection, the freedom didn't last. Rubber Gloved hands took his arms back and the Medic sat on his chest with a hard weight and wicked grin that, through his hazing vision, Scout could compare to the horrors he'd see during his sleep paralysis nightmares. 

The medic scooted close to his mouth and hit him with his warmth and the crotch of his pants, soaking wet.

The man unbuttoned his pants in a lazy fashion and unhurriedly pulled them down, past the Scout's urging and begging, past a thick, black bushel of hair until the boy's whining lips finally met his.

The Scout head was pushed forward again, this time with no struggle, he wrapped his mouth around the pussy he's been presented with, playing with it with the same vigor and rolling his tongue around it. He pulled the large clit into his mouth and suckled unto it in a thirst, tongue dipping under it and bringing it further into his mouth with a hard suck and painfully erotic slurp.

The familiar cock pushed back into the Scout's face. The Heavy turned the kid's head in his direction and the tongue wetly dragged along, across both of the men above him. The Scout alternated between the different sensations. Burying his face in the soft, soaking wet pussy. Taking in the hard dick, down his throat. The feeling of throbbing and pulsating flesh a treat for his mouth and the Heavy cumming deep down his throat, softening and slicking out of his mouth and leaving room for more.

The Scout grabbed the Medic thighs and pulled him close as he could, tongue sliding in and lips brushing around his vagina. He lapped and moved his tongue in rhythm with the bucking of hard, toned hips rolling and twitching in waves. Pouring into his mouth. Grip tightening unto his shirt and voice raising as he kept drinking him up. The Scout held on tightly, mouth still full of pleasure and enjoying his treat despite the man's long past orgasm, now panting exhausted and still worked, tired arms unable to push the eager boy away.

"Ah- Scout... Bitte..."

He cried. The mouth fixated on him overwhelming.

The Heavy finally gathered his strength and got up to effortlessly pick up his Medic up from the hungry grip. 

The Scout's head fell back. The momentary pause made his thoughts roll back into his mouth and get right back to doing what it knew best; talking.

"Y'like that, dontcha? I guess I'm pretty damn good with my mouth."

He breathed his words out heavily.

"-Say, any a ya wanna return the favor?" 

His pants still zipped up and painfully tight, tented, dripping wet with precum.

The Heavy looked down at him, hands busy tucking himself back into his own clothes and helping the Medic with his, the two sweating, breathing heavily, smiling widely.

"Is not our problem. Like doktor said. This is discipline." 


End file.
